Igoriffics
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. 100 vignettes de 100 mots sur Igor Karkaroff. Parce que je peux le faire. TRADUCTION des vignettes de Perosha.
1. Action

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Perosha. J'ai traduit.

Titre original : Igoriffic. Lien dans mes histoires favorites.

Traduction benebu janvier 2006.

----------------

Notes originales :

La plupart de ces vignettes sont au passé, quelques unes sont au présent, sans raison particulière.

Je ne connais pas les noms des BUSEs et des ASPICs à Durmstrang, alors j'ai gardé ces noms.

J'ai certainement maltraité les noms et diminutifs russes. Désolée.

J'ai d'abord écrit, puis donné des titres aux vignettes. Mes excuses si les titres sont inappropriés.

Ces vignettes ne racontent pas une histoire, et se succèdent sans ordre particulier. Lisez-en autant, ou si peu que vous voulez, dans l'ordre que vous voulez.

Enjoy !

----------------

Notes de la traductrice :

Je n'ai pas respecté l'ordre original des vignettes pour la traduction. Le numéro qui précède le titre est celui du chapitre en VO.

Certaines traductions s'éloignent assez de l'original. Je suis restée plus fidèle à l'esprit qu'à la lettre.

----------------

**22. Action.**

« Allez. Fais-le. »

Le coup de coude de Basil faillit le faire tomber. Ils attendaient au détour d'un couloir, guettant la sixième année et son entourage. Vera Rukovskaya, belle, hautaine, déesse sans rivale de Durmstrang. _La_ Vera Rukovskaya.

« Allez, Igor. Tu as promis… »

« Je ne peux pas, » recula t'il. « Elle va me tuer ! »

Basil essaya de le retenir par sa robe, en vain – le deuxième année terrifié s'était volatilisé.

« Tu avais dit que tu le ferais ! » s'exclama t'il, en le suivant.

Igor répondit par une grimace. Comme s'il allait demander à Vera Rukovskaya la couleur de son soutien-gorge !

---------------

_Pas de chance, la première vignette n'est pas des plus explicites. Il s'agit bien sûr ici d'un défi lancé lors d'une partie d'Action ou Vérité._


	2. Adieu

38. Adieu.

Il avait fait un discours. En tant que Directeur, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Même s'il les avait souvent esquivés, il ne pouvait se passer d'une forme de déclaration publique au moment d'embarquer sur le bateau pour Poudlard. Karkaroff avait débité des mots pompeux, sur la gloire et l'honneur de cette école qui avait été sa maison pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, mais même lui n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait autre chose en tête.

Maintenant, Karkaroff regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux choisi ses mots. Il aurait voulu dire adieu à Durmstrang.


	3. Amusant

35. Amusant.

Des éclats de rire montaient de la foule qui suivait les Mangemorts traversant le camping. D'autres personnes fuyaient, laissant derrière eux leurs tentes vides qui étaient rapidement détruites par la procession terrifiante.

Karkaroff se tenait à l'écart dans les taillis, paralysé, observant à distance. Tout comme lui, ces gens avaient échappé à la prison – mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les rejoindre, même s'il l'avait voulu. Les personnes qu'il avait dénoncées devaient avoir des camarades et des amis, peut-être ici. Alors il se contenta de regarder, et d'attendre.

Curieusement, ça avait l'air beaucoup moins amusant vu de l'extérieur.


	4. Anniversaire

6. Anniversaire.

Karkaroff garda le visage dans l'ombre en tendant son argent au barman moldu, et saisit son verre avec agilité, comme s'il craignait qu'on le lui vole. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là. Trop risqué, trop de monde. Après des mois de fuite, il s'accordait cette soirée de relâche pour son quarante quatrième anniversaire.

Avec une grimace, Karkaroff avala le verre de vodka et en commanda un autre. Il était sorcier, sa vie aurait pu être longue encore, mais l'incertitude planait désormais. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que fuir, et prier pour pouvoir fêter son prochain anniversaire.

_Joyeux anniversaire, vieil imbécile._


	5. Arrivée

3. Arrivée.

Le bateau tangua dans les remous du tourbillon qu'il avait provoqué, puis se stabilisa et glissa harmonieusement vers la rive. Debout à la proue, Karkaroff pouvait voir la foule massée sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Apparemment, Beauxbatons était déjà arrivé.

Il n'avait pas besoin de donner d'ordres. Par tradition, c'étaient les élèves de septième année qui manoeuvraient le bateau pour son aller-retour annuel à Durmstrang. Naviguer jusqu'à Poudlard n'avait pas posé de problèmes.

Lavrov jeta l'ancre pendant que les autres se rassemblaient. Karkaroff débarqua le premier.

C'était la première fois qu'il posait le pied sur le sol britannique depuis Azkaban.


	6. Attaque

1. Attaque.

Consterné, Karkaroff regarda Viktor escorter l'inconnue à la table d'honneur. Refuser de dire à âme qui vive le nom de sa cavalière, pour arriver avec une élève de Poudlard !

Bon.

Les choses pourraient être pires, raisonna t'il. Après tout, la championne de Beauxbâtons était accompagnée d'un élève de Poudlard elle aussi.

« C'est Hermione Granger, avec votre Viktor, » l'informa Dumbledore, qui avait suivi son regard. « Une jeune fille très intelligente, d'un talent exceptionnel. Et une personne vraiment charmante. Elle est née chez des moldus, le saviez-vous ? »

Karkaroff ne prétendit même pas sourire. Il était persuadé qu'il faisait une attaque.


	7. Attente

30. Attente.

Le silence se fit quand Dumbledore avança avec la Coupe de Feu. Karkaroff se pencha en avant, regardant avidement les flammes bleues qui dansaient. L'attente le tuait.

Il n'avait aucune garantie. Il avait préparé Viktor au rôle de champion, mais, au final, il n'avait aucune garantie. Si la Coupe choisissait quelqu'un d'autre… Volmer, ou (Merlin l'en garde) cet insupportable Poliakoff…

Un jet de flammes rouges sortit de la Coupe.

« Le champion pour Durmstrang… »

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor…

« …est Viktor Krum ! »

Karkaroff applaudit à tout rompre.

« _Bravo, Viktor ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !_ »

Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé.


	8. Augure

62. Augure.

Karkaroff ralentit le pas en arrivant près du bateau, pour admirer la façon dont le bâtiment se détachait sur le ciel de novembre. Les gréements se fondaient avec les cimes de la Forêt Interdite.

A l'orée de la Forêt, quelque chose bougea, quelque chose de gros.

Il s'arrêta, incertain, et plissa les yeux. La forme bougea, étira des ailes qui ressemblaient à celles d'une chauve-souris – ou était-ce un simple effet d'ombre ? Il n'aurait su dire. La chose disparut bientôt dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Karkaroff fixa l'endroit encore un moment avant de secouer la tête et de monter à bord.


	9. Bébé

46. Bébé.

Dans la petite chambre fraîche et sombre, une femme fatiguée berce son bébé, en lui chantonnant une comptine pour qu'il se rendorme. Elle est discrète. Elle ne veut pas réveiller les autres enfants. Délicatement, elle le repose dans son berceau, l'embrasse sur le front, et se glisse hors de la pièce.

Le bébé dort profondément. Il ne connaît rien au monde que la chaleur du toucher de sa maman. Mais que réserve la vie à ce petit paquet de chair et de langes ?

Un jour, il sera mentor, assassin, professeur, lâche.

Mais en ce moment, il n'est que possibilités.


	10. Blague

42. Blague.

C'était une drôle de lettre – ni nom, ni date, ni sort de localisation.

_Directeur Karkaroff,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne suis pas Viktor Krum. Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais pas si vous recevrez cette lettre, mais je tiens à l'envoyer quand même._

_Les professeurs disent que vous êtes en voyage, mais tout le monde sait que vous êtes en fuite. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce que vous fuyez, nous savons seulement que quelqu'un de puissant veut votre mort._

_J'en suis désolé. Bonne chance._

C'est une blague, se disait Karkaroff. Mais bizarrement, il garda la lettre.


	11. Bouc

37. Bouc.

Karkaroff inclina la tête à droite, à gauche, se regarda sous tous les angles. Trop court ? Trop pointu ? Pas suffisamment recourbé ? Il l'enroula autour de ses doigts une dernière fois, juste pour être sûr.

Après une autre minute de rectifications, il se pencha de nouveau, et se dévisagea, ne s'interrompant que pour débarrasser le miroir d'un petite trace. Il fit un pas en arrière, pour admirer la façon dont son bouc changeait son apparence entière. Il passa un doigt dedans, doucement, avec le sourire, et tira dessus.

_Diantre_. Ci ça, ce n'était pas sexy, que fallait-il ?


	12. Bureau

61. Bureau.

Ça y était.

Karkaroff fit un tour sur lui-même, observant attentivement – la cheminée basse, le bureau et la bibliothèque de bois verni, la légère odeur de vieille pierre. On avait débarrassé les effets de Rostova, mais ces objets l'avaient accueilli dans ce bureau depuis trente ans, et maintenant ils étaient à lui.

D'un mouvement de baguette, chaque chose prit sa place. Des plumes et des parchemins volèrent dans les tiroirs, des babioles s'alignèrent sur le manteau de la cheminée, les livres remplirent la bibliothèque. Le coffre vide se referma avec un claquement.

Malgré lui, le Directeur Karkaroff eut un sourire.


	13. Cadeau

36. Cadeau.

Karkaroff sourit et passe la main sur le cadeau qu'il vient de s'offrir, regrettant de ne pas avoir de miroir en pied pour pouvoir mieux en profiter. La fourrure argentée capture la lumière des torches, elle est souple au toucher et drape ses épaules, pour tomber comme une cape de neige scintillante dans son dos.

Se redressant, Karkaroff fait quelques pas, essayant de sentir la fourrure qui virevolte autour de lui. Il l'a sans doute payée trop cher, mais pour une fois, ça ne le gêne pas.

Après tout, on ne devient pas Directeur de l'Institut Durmstrang tous les jours.


	14. Chocolat

11. Chocolat.

Avant même d'être fini, le Bal de Noël prenait l'allure d'une soirée inoubliable. En mal. Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa cape favorite, Viktor dansait avec une sang-de-bourbe de Poudlard, et Severus avait ignoré ses inquiétudes concernant la Marque Des Ténèbres. Karkaroff grignota un biscuit en essayant de se convaincre que les choses auraient pu être pires. Personne ne venait l'ennuyer, au moins. Et puis, il avait une allure irréprochable.

« Joyeux Noël, Igor ! »

Dumbledore. Il faillit en lâcher son biscuit.

« Les rafraîchissements sont divins, non ? Au fait, vous avez du chocolat dans la barbe. »

Calmement, Karkaroff serra les dents.


	15. Collègue

94. Collègue.

« Vraiment, Igor, si quelqu'un… Si on nous surprend… »

« Oh, arrête. » Il lui sourit, et se pressa contre elle, l'emprisonnant entre le mur et son propre corps, dans le cagibi sombre et poussiéreux. « Tu es pressée de faire la paperasse ? »

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, et elle étouffa un éclat de rire quand son bouc lui chatouilla le cou. Mais elle n'en pressa pas moins sa baguette sur son estomac.

« Nerveuse ? » Susurra t'il.

« Nous sommes au _travail_. »

« Tss tss. Tellement sérieuse. »

« Tu es vraiment impossible, Igor. »

C'était ce qu'elle disait. Mais la suite prouva que sa pensée était toute autre…


	16. Collision

14. Collision.

Il les avait perdus de vue maintenant, malgré leur taille, mais il savait où ils se dirigeaient et il les suivit, sous le couvert de la Forêt. A moins que Karkaroff ne se trompe grossièrement, le gardien allait montrer à Madame Maxime la première tâche du Tournoi, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de jeter un œil sans être vu. Dans cet endroit désert…

_« Aie ! »_

Karkaroff se heurta à quelque chose. Trébuchant, il se rattrapa et fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours. Si quelqu'un le surprenait…

« Qui est là ? » demanda t'il.

Personne ne répondit.


	17. Commotion

17. Commotion.

Karkaroff ferma sa porte d'un coup de pied, et s'écroula sur une chaise, un peu étourdi et très en colère.

Viktor avait été attaqué par un juge. Au diable Dumbledore et ses discours pacifistes – _son_ élève avait été _attaqué_. C'était inadmissible. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore, à l'instant, près de la Forêt… mais ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Sa tête le lançait, peut-être que tant d'injustice avait finalement rompu un vaisseau sanguin.

La douleur ne diminuait pas. Marmonnant, Karkaroff se prit la tête dans les mains, et s'arrêta net.

Pourquoi avait-il… _une feuille_… dans les cheveux ?

La question a été posée, alors je précise : fin du ch.28, la Folie de Mr Croupton.


	18. Compagnie

15. Compagnie.

Les impressions de Karkaroff sur le Bal de Noël étaient pour le moment mitigées. La nourriture était excellente, mais la compagnie ?

Pas terrible.

Il avait dû interrompre une conversation entre Viktor et la sang-de-bourbe pour l'empêcher de révéler l'emplacement de Durmstrang, et Dumbledore en avait profité pour raconter une anecdote incompréhensible à propos de pots de chambre. Karkaroff masqua sa contrariété et attaqua sa côte de porc avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

Il avait besoin de sortir – de parler à Severus, si possible. Et puis, s'il traînait trop longtemps, Dumbledore essaierait probablement de le faire danser avec quelqu'un.


	19. Concession

16. Concession.

« Vous avez des noms ? »

Karkaroff acquiesça, en regardant le profil de Bartemius Croupton, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il aurait voulu se lever, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force – ni le courage.

La voix de Croupton était acérée.

« Combien ? »

« A… Assez. » Karkaroff déglutit. « Je vous promets que j'en ai assez. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de promettre, » l'interrompit Croupton. « Nombre de vos camarades ont déjà été pris. »

« Je… » balbutia Karkaroff. Il rassembla toute sa volonté. « Je veux… aider... aider le Ministère. »

« Vous voulez sauver votre peau. » Croupton semblait dégoûté. « Mais puisque vous le _proposez_… D'accord. »


	20. Convocation

91. Convocation.

« Viktor ? Viktor ! »

Viktor grogne et se relève. Karkaroff se précipite, essayant d'ignorer la rage, la déception, l'amertume. Le champion de Durmstrang, son champion, a perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as envoyé le signal ? »

« Le signal ? » Viktor se raidit, et regarde le bord du labyrinthe par dessus son épaule. « Je n'ai pas envoyé de signal. Il s'est passé quelque chose… J'ai entendu quelqu'un… »

Soudain Karkaroff pousse un cri, se tient l'avant-bras.

Non.

Oh, Mon Dieu, _non_.

« Professeur ? »

C'est impossible… Non.

Il ne regarde pas. C'est ça.

« Professeur Karkaroff ? Vous êtes tout pâle… »


	21. Correspondance

19. Correspondance

Igor n'avait pas eu de contacts avec les élèves plus âgés que lui pendant ses deux premières années à Durmstrang, il était trop occupé à se cacher de ses frères. Après leur départ, les choses s'arrangèrent ; il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'attaques surprise entre les cours. Il se fit même quelques amis plus vieux, mais sans garder le contact quand ils quittèrent l'école.

A part avec Antonin Dolohov. Les autres se souvenaient uniquement de ses talents de Batteur, mais Antonin et lui partageaient des intérêts académiques. C'était chouette d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de nouvelles idées de mauvais sorts.


	22. Cris

84. Cris

Il regarda la Moldue convulser en hurlant devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. A côté de lui, Antonin avait son mari sous Imperio, et s'amusait avec. Karkaroff devait se concentrer pour maintenir un Crucio soit suffisamment fort pour couvrir le rire d'Antonin.

Karkaroff haïssait les Moldus. Il haïssait leurs vêtements et leurs voitures et leurs gratte-ciel et leurs bombes atomiques, et leur façon de diluer le sang sorcier à chaque génération. Mais plus que tout, il haïssait leur façon de crier – la façon dont, après-coup, ces cris qui lui revenaient en mémoire ressemblaient terriblement à ceux de gens normaux.


	23. Curiosité

21. Curiosité

Karkaroff ne ralentit pas, en dépit des élèves à la traîne. Il pouvait quasiment sentir l'œil magique de Maugrey dans son dos.

Ce salaud était à Poudlard – pour enseigner, sans doute. Le salaud qui l'avait envoyé aux Détraqueurs.

« Professeur ? _Professeur_ ! » C'était Poliakoff, qui courait pour ne pas se laisser distancer. « Qui était cet homme ? Avec le drôle d'œil ? Et ce garçon, c'était vraiment Harry Pot- »

« Silence ! intima Karkaroff. Silence ! Pas de questions ! Aucune question ! »

Malheureusement, 'pas de questions' ne signifiait pas 'manque d'intérêt'. Un déluge de chuchotement curieux le suivit jusqu'au bateau.


	24. Délicieux

23. Délicieux

Les Détraqueurs aimaient Karkaroff : il était plus faible, plus distrayant que les autres. La plupart des autres Mangemorts emprisonnés restaient stoiques. Ils criaient rarement, et ne pleuraient jamais. Ils restaient immobiles, à fixer les murs.

Mais Karkaroff, lui, donnait du spectacle. Approchez : il gémissait. Approchez encore : il se lamentait. Approchez plus encore : c'était une cacophonie de cris et de sanglots, de grattements sur les murs. Ses hurlements s'éteignaient toujours dans un silence vaincu.

Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas ressentir la déception, mais quelque chose de proche les envahit au départ de Karkaroff. Il était tellement délicieux.


	25. Demande

77. Demande

Le problème avec Viktor, c'était qu'il était tellement stoïque.

Karkaroff enrageait. « Tes actions de ce soir ont été une disgrâce pour ton école, ton statut de champion, ton sang même ! Venir au bal avec une fille de moldus – j'ai honte de ton manque de jugement. »

« … »

« Tu vaux mieux que _ça_, Viktor. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »

« … »

C'en était décourageant. Karkaroff se prépara pour une autre tirade.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? »

Karkaroff s'arrêta. Il parlait. Un signe de repentir ?

Viktor grimaça.

« Restez en dehors de ma vie privée, s'il vous plait. »


	26. Démission

78. Démission

« Tu es sûr, Igor ? »

Le jeune homme sourit mielleusement. « J'en ai peur, Monsieur. Le Professeur Baranova prend sa retraite, et elle me l'a demandé personnellement. Je ne peux pas refuser. » Il n'ajouta pas qu'être professeur titulaire à Durmstrang était infiniment préférable à être coincé au Ministère au rang de gratte-papier – son cas depuis qu'il avait fini l'école.

« Bien, si tu es certain… » Le Directeur du Département haussa les épaules. « Je dois accepter ta démission immédiatement ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Il y a des choses que je dois faire avant. »

_Par exemple, me porter candidat au poste de professeur._


	27. Différent

24. Différent

Il était mort.

Karkaroff s'éloigna du corps en titubant, tomba contre le mur de briques de la ruelle, ignorant l'instinct qui lui dictait de fuir. Sous le choc, il se laissa envahir par la nuit glaciale.

Il ne connaissait pas le nom de du sorcier, mais il était – il avait été – un sang-pur. On lui avait probablement demandé d'aider la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il avait refusé.

Karkaroff Transplana finalement, mais seulement après avoir retiré son masque pour vomir sur une pile de déchets.

Ça avait été sa première mission solo. C'était différent, de commettre un meurtre seul.


	28. Dormir

86. Dormir

Karkaroff s'assit sur le rebord du lit, hagard et tendu, tenant d'une main tremblante la fiole soigneusement étiquetée. Le souffle irrégulier, il se battit avec le bouchon, essayant de l'ouvrir à la main. Il n'y avait que seize heures qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, et sa baguette neuve lui était aussi utile qu'une brindille cassée.

Finalement, il parvint à planter ses ongles sales dans le bouchon. Tremblant toujours, il avala tout le contenu de la fiole, et se recroquevilla sur le matelas fatigué. Ça fonctionna. Il succomba à l'obscurité.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Igor Karkaroff dormit en paix.


	29. Doué

41. Doué

La première journée de la première année d'Igor Karkaroff dans l'Institut de renommée mondiale Durmstrang avait consisté, en grande partie grâce à ses frères, à 1) se perdre, 2) recevoir des sorts, 3) avoir la tête plongée dans les toilettes, aussi souvent que possible.

Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se défendre. Il connaissait quelques sorts, mais Yuri et Ivan étaient respectivement en sixième et septième année, et pouvaient bloquer tout ce qu'il lançait les yeux fermés. Alors, il trouva une tactique plus simple, et beaucoup plus efficace.

Cette année là, Igor devint très, très doué pour se cacher.


	30. Echecs

10. Echecs

« A toi. »

« Tais-toi. » Stefan fusilla Igor du regard par dessus l'échiquier. « Je réfléchis. »

Igor regarda son aîné quoi cherchait une faille dans sa défense.

Là. Il murmura une commande, et son cavalier avança, pour prendre la reine d'Igor.

« Echec, Karkaroff. »

Igor envoya sa tour derrière le cavalier. « Echec et mat. »

Stefan fixa l'échiquier. Puis, réalisant son erreur, il offrit un regard de félicitations et se leva rapidement. Son silence était la preuve de sa colère d'avoir été battu par un troisième année.

Igor sourit. Il savait pas commander ses pièces sans un mot, mais pour couvrir ses intentions, il excellait.


	31. Embarquement

8. Embarquement

Des vagues sombres roulaient contre la coque du navire qui dominait une foule affairée de parents, d'enfants et de bagages. Sur le quai, un garçonnet maigrichon, aux cheveux noirs, cessa un instant de se battre avec son coffre pour admirer le vaisseau arborant la bannière de Durmstrang.

Durmstrang. Enfin. Après toutes les histoires… Celles de Natalya, sur les professeurs stricts et le cursus exigeant. Celles d'Ivan et Yuri, sur les recoins du château (parfaits pour y abandonner les petits frères). Durmstrang.

Igor essaya de prendre un air décidé quand il tira son coffre sur la passerelle, retenant secrètement son souffle.


	32. Embrassade

44. Embrassade

« Mon petit dernier. » La femme fatiguée sourit doucement, passe la main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils. Il est plus grand qu'elle d'une demi-tête. « Mon petit Igor. »

« Arrête, Mère. Les gens nous regardent. » Le jeune homme efflanqué jette un œil autour de lui, espérant que personne ne les aie vus. « Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Je sais, » répond t'elle tendrement. « Fais attention à toi, Igor. Et travaille dur pour tes ASPICs. »

« Promis. »

Il fait un pas en arrière. Elle sourit.

« Tu embarques sans me serrer dans tes bras ? »

Igor regarde autour de lui et se laisse embrasser.


	33. Emploi du Temps

82. Emploi du temps

Igor se trémoussa nerveusement. Quand le Professeur Baranova vous demandait de rester à la fin du cours, c'était mauvais signe.

« J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux discuter ? »

Il resta muet. Baranova soupira.

« De ton emploi du temps, Igor. Est-ce que que tu continues ma matière l'année prochaine, pour les ASPICs ? »

« Mais… Les BUSEs sont dans un mois. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu les réussiras, affirma t'elle. Tu es le quatrième Karkaroff à qui j'enseigne, mais le premier qui comprenne que la Magie Noire est un art. Tu continues, donc ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Bien. Tu peux disposer. »


	34. Enigme

28. Enigme

Aucun Professeur ne posait directement la question, mais ils s'interrogeaient tous. Igor avait passé presque deux ans dans la prison de l'Ouest, Azkaban, mais il n'en parlait jamais, même pas en passant. Ils ne savaient que ce qu'ils pouvaient déduire de leurs observations : il s'était construit un personnage glacial et tout en fausseté, avait dressé des barrières entre lui et ses collègues. Il ne souriait jamais sincèrement.

Une fois, la première année, le Professeur Zorbev l'avait vu tremblant à son bureau, les yeux fermés, recroquevillé comme s'il était prisonnier dans un endroit minuscule. Mais on n'en savait pas plus.


	35. Ennui

Karkaroff parcourait les rangées de tables vides en agitant sa baguette, envoyant des rognures de plumes et des morceaux de parchemin à la corbeille. Il s'était habitué au désordre des élèves, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se laisserait envahir sans réagir.

Un morceau de parchemin près de sa botte attira son regard. Il le ramassa, déplia les bords. Il comportait deux écritures différentes.

_Je m'ennuie !_

Moi aussi 

_Quand est-ce qu'on apprend de vrais sorts ?_

_L'année prochaine, peut-être._

_C'est nul._

_Oui._

C'était loin d'être flatteur – surtout la caricature qui le montrait écrivant 'bla bla bla' au tableau.


	36. Envie

97. Envie

Karkaroff s'effondra, tremblant de terreur. Les mains osseuses du Détraqueur se serrèrent fermement autour de ses bras pour le traîner vers l'entrée du Ministère.

Il y retournait. Rookwood – seul le nom de Rookwood avait valu quelque chose – _Il y retournait_.

Personne n'ignora son passage. Les plus polis se contentaient de le dévisager, mais malgré son esprit tourmenté, Karkaroff entendit les moqueries, les insultes, les rires moqueurs, et vit les gestes obscènes qu'on lui adressait, ceux qu'on accorderait à un animal remis en cage.

Karkaroff eut soudain envie de parler, de hurler qu'il était un homme – mais les Détraqueurs l'en empêchèrent.


	37. Envol

33. Envol

« Et comment tu vas jouer au Quidditch si tu ne sais pas voler ? »

Igor agrippa fermement le manche du balai, essayant d'ignorer à la fois la vibration qu'il dégageait et le regard méprisant de son frère.

« Tu es sûr que je ne risque rien ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Monte dessus et donne un coup de talon, grand bébé ».

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

« Prouve-le. »

Le balai vibra davantage. Igor surmonta sa peur suffisamment pour l'enfourcher, mais resta planté au sol.

Yuri ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Le balai décolla…

S'éleva…

Et retomba.

Brutalement.


	38. Euphémisme

29. Euphémisme

« Igor, laisse-moi te le dire, » soupira la Directrice Rostova, en faisant craquer ses doigts. « Tu t'es conduit comme un idiot. »

Karkaroff ne répondit pas, ses souvenirs d'Azkaban étaient encore trop vifs. Deux mois, et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé toutes ses forces.

« Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu retrouveras ta place de Professeur de Forces du Mal. Cependant… » Son regard s'attarda sur ses cheveux prématurément blanchit et ses traits tirés. « Tu devrais poser ta candidature. Le Conseil de l'Ecole sera peut-être impressionné par tes années de… pratique. »

« On peut appeler ça comme ça, » grimaça Karkaroff.

Rostova sourit.

« J'imagine. »


	39. Excuses

2. Excuses

« Je ne voulais pas donner ton nom, Severus. »

« Pourtant tu l'as fait. » Il n'avait pas changé par rapport aux souvenirs de Karkaroff, les mêmes cheveux gras. Quelques rides peut-être.

« Severus, j'étais désespéré ! »

« Je m'en suis douté. » Severus se versa tranquillement un autre verre de vin. « Mais qu'espères-tu gagner en essayant de faire renaître notre amitié ? Ça fait quatorze ans, Igor. »

Karkaroff serra ses fourrures contre lui, comme pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas l'accueil qu'il avait espéré.

« Severus, je… » Il essaya de trouver quoi dire. « Je suis désolé. »

Severus sourit à travers son verre.

« Je n'en doute pas. »


	40. Facile

25. Facile

Natalya savait que ses frères comptaient 'initier' le plus jeune des Karkaroff pour son premier jour à Durmstrang, mais elle les aurait quand même crus capables de se souvenir de l'endroit où ils l'avaient enfermé.

« Continue de demander aux tableaux, » avait affirmé Yuri. « Je suis quasiment certain que c'était au quatrième étage. »

Elle avait jeté un sort mémorable à Yuri et Ivan, et passé l'heure du dîner à interroger les toiles. Finalement, elle avait découvert Igor derrière une nature morte, plutôt terrifié.

« Défends-toi, » conseilla t'elle. « Applique tes cours de Forces du Mal. »

Igor obéit. Mais se sauver restait plus facile.


	41. Fautif

7. Fautif

La Directrice Rostova pinça les lèvres et les dévisagea par dessus ses lunettes, l'air profondément déçu mais sans hauteur.

« Je vous en prie, justifiez-vous, » dit-elle calmement. « Ça va m'amuser. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent. Igor tresaillit de douleur, il saignait du nez et chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir après le sortilège de coup de poing de Mikhail. Mikhail, lui, s'en tirait avec des coupures, mais allait bien.

« On s'est battus, » grommela Mikhail.

« Vraiment, Grinkov ? » Maintenant elle avait un air dédaigneux. « Que pouvez-vous me dire, Karkaroff ? »

Igor déglutit.

« Je… euh… C'est lui qui a commencé… »


	42. Félicitations

18. Félicitations

« C'est officiel, alors ? »

« Oui. Tu restes Directeur. Il faudra que tu trouves un nouveau titulaire en Forces du Mal. » Le Professeur Zorbev haussa les épaules. « Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils te garderaient. »

« Moi non plus, » admit Karkaroff, avant d'ajouter, « C'est à dire, si quelqu'un d'autre avait eu le poste, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris. La mort d'Ivana est un tel drame… » Il soupira. « Et mon remplacement pendant ces derniers mois a été si stressant… »

« Ne mens pas, Igor, » interrompit Zorbev. « Tu n'as jamais su le faire. »

Karkaroff s'arrêta net, et Zorbev éclata de rire.

« Félicitations, _Monsieur le Directeur_. »


	43. Flambée

32. Flambée

Chaque pièce du château de Durmstrang disposait d'une cheminée. Chaque pièce avait _besoin_ d'une cheminée. Mais par tradition on ne les allumait que pour des pratiques magiques. Les élèves apprenaient des Sortilèges de Réchauffement et conjuraient leurs propres petits feux portables, dans leurs chambres. Ça forgeait le caractère, disait-on. Même les Professeurs étaient soumis à ce règlement.

Karkaroff se versa un peu plus de vodka, et s'enfonça confortablement dans sa chaise, les pieds tendus vers les flammes. La chaleur lui donnait des couleurs au visage, la lumière reflètait des mèches argentées dans ses cheveux.

Etre Directeur avait décidément ses avantages.


	44. Foutaise

81. Foutaise

Karkaroff découvrit ses dents jaunes dans un sourire menaçant.

« Attendez, Dumbledore, vraiment – Je proteste. Le gamin est revenu le dernier… »

« Allons, Karkaroff ! » Ludo Bagman lui donna une claque appuyée dans le dos. « Harry essayait de sauver _tous_ les prisonniers ! C'était un acte de bravoure, accordez-lui ça. »

Karkaroff eut un rictus.

« Au contraire, il aurait dû savoir qu'ils ne couraient en fait aucun _danger_ ; c'est son ignorance qui… »

« Mais c'est l'esprit de la chose, Igor, » insista Dumbledore. « Note maximale ? »

Les autres juges acquiescèrent. Karkaroff resta assis pendant que Bagman annonçait les notes.

La fibre morale. Quelle foutaise.


	45. Froid

13. Froid

Il faisait froid, tellement, tellement froid.

Karkaroff ne savait pas comment lui et les autres pouvaient rester en vie dans ce froid. Il n'y avait pas de feu, pas moyen d'utiliser de Sortilège pour se protéger. Le froid pénétrait chaque parcelle de son corps, ses ongles étaient toujours bleus, pourtant il n'était pas en hypothermie. Pas pendant la journée, toujours.

Frissonnant, Karkaroff s'adossa au mur glacial, se recroquevillant instinctivement. Il essaya de se souvenir de la chaleur, une vision lui vint – des torches, qui brûlaient avec vigueur, éclairant la salle de classe – mais l'image disparut.

Il faisait froid, tellement froid.


	46. Haine

40. Haine

Igor avait toujours détesté les Moldus. Avant d'en rencontrer ils étaient pour lui comme la peste dans un pays étranger, dégoûtante, mais lointaine.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté l'école pour travailler pour le Ministère qu'il avait compris. Les Moldus étaient cruels et bêtes, et leurs gouvernements pires encore. Leurs chefs voulaient des secrets, le Veritaserum, le sort qui permettait de tuer sans laisser de traces. Ils construisaient des armes affreuses qui touchaient des milliers d'entre eux à la fois, et les stockaient comme autant de pièces d'or.

Igor savait que les Moldus étaient inférieurs, mais plus important, il savait pourquoi.


	47. Inconfortable

4. Inconfortable

Igor n'avait jamais pris le bateau, et il trouvait intrigant de voyager sous l'eau. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler le fait de manquer de tomber à chaque changement du courant 'intrigant'.

Les autres première année de la cabine réagissaient diversement aussi à ce voyage. La plupart semblaient à l'aise, mais quelques uns s'agrippaient discrètement (comme lui) à quelque chose quand le bateau tanguait. Une fille, dans le fond, semblait un peu verte.

Il se demande si le voyage était toujours si silencieux. Et si ce silence était toujours si –

Le bateau envoya Igor rouler sur le sol.

- inconfortable ?


	48. Indice

45. Indice

Personne ne reçut de nouvelles d'Igor après le Tournoi. Ses élèves avaient raconté sa disparition, mais seuls ceux qui savaient exactement ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses années d'absence en avaient tiré des conclusions, et personne n'essaya de le contacter. Pilkin le remplaça au poste de Directeur et s'en tira honorablement.

Igor avait dans son bureau un petit meuble, qu'il avait personnellement fermé et ensorcelé, pour stocker ses meilleurs alcools. Chaque matin, Pilkin essayait de l'ouvrir avec un _Alohamora_, et chaque matin, il échouait.

Un matin, le meuble s'ouvrit, et ses collègues se arrêtèrent de se demander où était Igor.


	49. Initiation

34. Initiation

« Lève-toi, mon disciple. »

Tremblant, Karkaroff obéit. La Marque fraîchement apposée sur son bras brûlait intensément. Il serra les dents. On disait que la douleur était un autre de Ses tests.

« Igor Karkaroff. »

Il s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir. Entendre son nom prononcé de cette voix sifflante était comme entendre prononcer un sort.

« Tu es maintenant un Mangemort. Qui sers-tu ? »

« Vous seul, Monseigneur. »

« Qui hais-tu ? »

« Tous ceux dont le sang est impur, Monseigneur. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit.

« Et pour combien de temps me serviras-tu ? »

La douleur dans le bras de Karkaroff le lançait terriblement.

« Pour toujours, Monseigneur. »


	50. Invité

43. Invité

« C'est ta maison ? »

Severus ne répond pas à cette question rhétorique. Karkaroff balaie rapidement l'endroit du regard. Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Des bibliothèques, et des meubles disparates. Ils entrent, et Severus allume les bougies d'un coup de baguette.

« Excuse moi pour euh, la décrépitude du mobilier. » La politesse un peu sarcastique du jeune homme ne manque jamais d'amuser Karkaroff. « J'imagine que tu as été habitué à mieux à Durmstrang. »

Karkaroff rit, en passant la main dans sa barbe pendant qu'il parcours du regard une rangée de livres.

« Tu oublies, Severus, que j'étais enseignant moi aussi. »


	51. Juge

49. Juge

Karkaroff en voulut à l'univers entier quand Verpey mit dix à Potter. Il méritait un zéro ! Il avait utilisé un _balai_, par la barbe de Merlin – il avait _volé_ autour du Magyar ! C'était une épreuve, pas un match de Quidditch ! Le tournoi testait les capacités magiques des champions, pas leurs qualités sportives… Et s'il l'avait voulu, Viktor aussi aurait pu voler autour de son dragon ! Severus avait raison, ce Potter n'était qu'un vantard…

Malheureusement, raisonna Karkaroff, la politesse me force à donner une note à Potter. A contrecœur, il leva ça baguette et accorda un quatre.


	52. Lâche

20. Lâche

Karkaroff aurait voulu n'être que le lâche que le monde voyait en lui.

Il admettait sa lâcheté sans détour, mais sous cet extérieur, se cachait autre chose que la coquille vide que les gens imaginaient.

Il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il savait comment vivre avec la peur. C'était le reste qui le gênait : le désespoir, les regrets, et même une espèce de tristesse qui l'étreignait quand il essayait de s'endormir sur le sol sibérien glacé.

Karkaroff aurait voulu n'être qu'un lâche sans relief, au lieu d'un être humain en trois dimensions. Ça aurait fait beaucoup moins mal.


	53. Lettres

52. Lettres

Il écrivit une demi-douzaine de lettres pendant sa cavale, mais il les brûla toutes. Karkaroff ne pouvait pas se permettre de communiquer avec quiconque. Suivre un hibou à la trace était facile, surtout sur de longues distances. Pourtant, il avait des choses à dire, et parfois il prenait la plume pour essayer de les écrire.

Trois lettres pour ses collègues de Durmstrang, pour expliquer. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent.

Deux lettres pour Viktor, pour s'excuser. De quoi, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

La dernière, pour Severus. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait rien à dire.


	54. Malade

85. Malade

Ils avaient tous les quatre attrapé la dragoncelle en même temps. Enfin, Ivan le premier, mais un virus contagieux contaminant l'un d'eux frappait tôt ou tard toute la fratrie. Quelques jours de repos, une potion anti-démangeaison et les ainés furent sur pied, mais c'était plus grave pour Igor. Il n'avait que trois ans.

Sa fièvre dura plusieurs jours encore. Alternativement, il tremblait et suait sous ses couvertures. Parfois il pleurait en silence, et quand on le touchait, il émettait un grognement plaintif. Sa mère le veilla jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle attendait que son petit dernier reprenne des forces.


	55. Mépris

83. Mépris

« Severus, tu ne peux pas prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien ! »

Karkaroff avait suivi Rogue dans le labyrinthe de rosiers, essayant de parler à voix basse alors que l'anxiété le prenait au corps. Il avait longtemps attendu une occasion de parler, et maintenant il se faisait éconduire comme un amant indésirable. « Elle devient plus nette de mois en mois. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, je ne te le cache pas, et… »

« Alors fuis. Fuis – je te couvrirai. Mais moi, je reste à Poudlard. »

Karkaroff s'arrêta presque, blessé par le non-dit.

_J'ai Dumbledore, espèce de trouillard. Débrouille-toi avec _ton_ problème._


	56. Messager

55. Messager

Karkaroff leva les yeux en entendant les coups frappés à la porte de sa cabine. Sans doute Viktor, pour son compte-rendu de la troisième tâche.

Mais la voix tonitruante qui accompagna les coups n'était certainement pas celle de Viktor.

« Professeur Karkaroff ? »

D'un coup de baguette, Karkaroff ouvrit la porte pour révéler la silhouette du gardien de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Karkaroff, également surpris et ennuyé.

« Il faut me suivre, » expliqua le géant. « Le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir… Votre champion… »

« Viktor ? » Karkaroff se raidit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le gardien ne répondit pas.


	57. Motivation

56. Motivation

Karkaroff donna une tape sur l'épaule de Viktor, sans tenir compte de la foule qui prenait place dans les gradins pour la troisième tâche.

« Alors, Viktor, nous y sommes. Tu te sens prêt ? »

Viktor se dégagea de la poigne de Karkaroff, s'inclinant légèrement pour indiquer qu'il avait saisi le message. Une histoire de _victoire_, d'_honneur_, et de _gloire_, dans cet ordre.

« Tu vas gagner, Viktor, » affirma Karkaroff. Une ferveur inhabituelle transparaissait sous la flatterie. « Tu es le seul vrai champion de cette compétition ce soir. Ramène-moi cette coupe. »

« Si je gagne, » répondit Viktor avec précaution, « je gagnerai… pour Durmstrang. »


	58. Mouchard

90. Mouchard

« Ivan ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

Igor, caché derrière la porte, écouta la réprimande furieuse de sa mère et se frotta le bras. Elle l'avait débarrassé des pustules violettes, mais ça le démangeait toujours. Il savait qu'Ivan continuerait à lui lancer des sorts. Si jamais on lui confisquait sa baguette, il emprunterait celle de Yuri. Ou, plus probable encore, ce serait Yuri qui prendrait le relais.

Hésitant, Igor passa la tête dans la cuisine. Ivan, puni, articula 'mouchard' si méchamment qu'Igor comprit qu'il ne serait pas encore débarassé d'eux.

Pourquoi devait-il attendre deux ans encore avant d'entrer à Durmstrang ?


	59. Navigation

58. Navigation

Tous les élèves avaient leur cabine pendant six ans sur le bateau de Durmstrang. La septième année, ils le manoeuvraient.

Sous surveillance.

Normalement.

« Nous avons le _bon cap_ ! » s'énerva Anna. « Par Merlin, quel empoté tu fais ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Igor, désignant de sa baguette la carte en constante évolution. « On n'y comprend rien ! »

« Nous nous débrouillons bien, » confirma Lera. « Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas être pires que ceux de l'année dernière. On prenait l'eau parce que Malinkov avait oublié de calfater une cabine ! »

Igor n'avait pas oublié. Ça avait été sa cabine.


	60. Noël

12. Noël

A Durmstrang, la tradition dirigeait tout. Même Noël. Et le sapin. Il devait être abattu et ramené au château par les élèves de quatrième année et plus.

Sans magie.

« Igor, espèce de flemmard ! Approche et aide-nous. »

Une première boule de neige toucha Igor à l'épaule.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien, » remarqua t'il, en regardant Anna et les autres se débattre avec les cordes attachées au tronc. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait à faire ? »

« Ramène tes fesses ou je te jure que je te colle à cette arbre par un sortilège ! »

Igor haussa les épaules. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Et si.


	61. Nouvelle

59. Nouvelle.

Il relut la lettre.

…_le regret de t'informer…changements de plans… plus sûr de le garder près de chez nous…persuadé que tu comprendras…_

_Salutations,_

_L. Malfoy_

Karkaroff fit la grimace et fixa le parchemin un instant avant de l'enflammer d'un coup de baguette. Le message s'enroula sur lui-même et fut réduit en cendres.

Alors comme ça le fils Malfoy ne viendrait pas l'année prochaine, finalement. Tant mieux. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir le fils d'un Mangemort fureter à Durmstrang, encore moins celui de Lucius.

S'il ressemblait un tant soit peu à son père, il serait d'une arrogance insupportable.


	62. Offre

60. Offre.

« Alors alors… »

Karkaroff sourit franchement au jeune homme affalé sur sa chaise.

« Un contrat avec les Vautours – bravo ! Il était temps que quelqu'un reconnaisse la valeur du prodige de Quidditch de Durmstrang. Tu commences quand ? »

« La saison prochaine. »

« Bien, bien. » Karkaroff sourit de plus belle, découvrant ses dents jaunies. « Eh bien, nous n'allons pas te laisser tomber pendant tes entrainements. Tu passes tes BUSEs ce semestre, après tout. J'ai parlé à tes parents, et nous sommes d'acccord : je te donnerai des cours particulier pour que tu gardes le niveau. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Krum répondit par un grognement.


	63. Opportunité

64. Opportunité.

Karkaroff passa la main sur son visage pour chasser la fatigue. Heureusement qu'on était samedi, il aurait été incapable de se lever pour enseigner tout à l'heure. Antonin l'avait tenu en haleine jusqu'à plus de trois heures du matin avec les nouvelles qu'il apportait.

Antonin ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, mais ses chuchotements restaient fixés dans la mémoire d'Igor. Quelque chose d'énorme se préparait à l'Ouest. Des gens se réunissaient, s'organisaient, prenaient de vraies mesures pour réagir contre les menaces qui pesaient sur les sang-purs.

« Viens nous rejoindre, Igor, » l'avait exhorté Antonin. « Il nous a promis tant de _pouvoir_… »


	64. Ordre

65. Ordre.

Karkaroff attendit que Potter ait quitté la classe pour parler, vrillé d'anxiété.

« Severus, tu ne peux plus l'ignorer maintenant ! Elle est si nette… »

« Je t'ai donné mon opinion, Igor, et je n'apprécie pas que tu me poursuives ainsi, surtout dans ma classe. Je me souviens distinctement de t'avoir dit que quoi qu'il arrive, _je_ resterai _ici_. »

Karkaroff était blanc comme un linge. « Severus, tu ne veux pas dire que… Est-ce que Dumbledore pense que… »

Severus le fusilla du regard. « Dumbledore ne me rend pas compte de ce qu'il pense, Igor. Maintenant, rends-nous service et n'aborde plus le sujet. Jamais. »


	65. Ostracisme

88. Ostracisme

Croire qu'il n'y avait pas de sang-de-bourbe à Durmstrang aurait été de la naïveté. Il y en avait peu, dont quelques uns qui s'ignoraient, mais les mensonges et l'argent leur garantissaient une place.

Igor le savait depuis sa première année, et il se demandait parfois lequel de ses camarades connaissait l'humiliation d'avoir un sang sale, dilué. Il se demandait comment c'était, de se réveiller chaque matin sachant qu'on était irrémédiablement marqué, de vivre chaque jour sachant que rien de ce qu'on faisait ne pourrait changer la vision que les autres avaient de vous.

Plus tard dans sa vie, il saurait.


	66. Patronus

66. Patronus

_« Spero Patronum ! »_

La brume argentée sortant de sa baguette s'évanouit immédiatement, comme d'habitude. Les murmures moqueurs le blessèrent, mais la réprimande du Professeur Baranova fut pire. Elle tapa sa baguette contre ses ongles.

« Si tu espères obtenir des points pour tes ASPICs cette année, Igor, il faudra que tu travailles la partie _Défense_ de mes cours. A ton niveau, tu devrais pouvoir produire un Patronus Corporel maintenant. Assieds-toi. »

Igor obéit, broyant du noir. Elle avait raison. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un souvenir heureux qui soit plus fort que ses pires craintes.

C'était bien ça le problème.


	67. Persévérance

67. Persévérance

Sur le moment, ça avait semblé être une bonne idée. En fait, même avant ça l'idée avait semblé bonne. Mais après huit semaines à manquer chroniquement de sommeil, Igor se demandait s'il n'allait pas retourner au Ministère. L'enseignement avait ses inconvénients – comme par exemple ces pile de copies à corriger qui le retenaient devant son bureau jusqu'à trois heures du matin. De très mauvaises copies, en plus. Des copies pour lesquelles le précédent Professeur aurait testé les sorts sur ses élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent mieux de quoi on parlait.

Karkaroff soupira, reprit sa plume, et se remit au travail.


	68. Photographie

68. Photographie

Une vieille photographie, griffée, un instant volé dont Karkaroff ne se souvient pas.

La neige qui tombe se prend dans les sourcils d'une jolie fillette, un peu pâle, de six ou sept ans. A ses côtés, un garçon de huit ans, et au fond, derrière la butte, deux garçons aux cheveux noirs, d'environ quatre et dix ans. Le plus âgé sourit malicieusement, se retourne, et lance une boule de neige en pleine figure au plus jeune. Qui tombe par terre et se met à pleurer.

Karkaroff est plutôt content que ce souvenir n'existe que dans une photo à moitié effacée.


	69. Plaisanterie

48. Plaisanterie

Karkaroff faisait les cents pas, furieux, dans sa cabine. Il aurait voulu pouvoir crier sur quelqu'un, mais il avait déjà donné à Dumbledore son opinion sur les événements de la soirée.

Faire de Harry Potter le deuxième champion de Poudlard – en flagrante violation du règlement du Tournoi, et clairement pour _le_ faire enrager – Vraiment, très drôle. _Très_ très drôle. Ajouter à ça Fol-Œil comme enseignant et Croupton comme juge… Il eut un rictus. Tout ce qu'il leur manquait, c'était l'affiche disant : _FAISONS REMONTER TOUS LES VIEUX SOUVENIRS QUE KARKAROFF AURAIT PREFERE OUBLIER_.

Mais ils y penseraient certainement pour demain.


	70. Précaution

**69. Précaution.**

Gardant un œil sur Viktor, Karkaroff cornaquait ses élèves hors de la Grande Salle. Viktor avait toujours l'air un peu pâle, même après le repas.

« Viktor, comment tu te sens ? Tu as assez mangé ? » demanda Karkaroff. Viktor n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour des détails. Cette endurance faisait de lui un excellent joueur de Quidditch, mais compliquait la vie d'Igor qui essayait de prendre soin de lui. « Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse demander du vin chaud en cuisine ? »

Viktor secoua la tête, stoïque.

Karkaroff prit mentalement note de demander du vin quand même. Au cas où.


	71. Préparation

**70. Préparation.**

L'eau était froide. Karkaroff prit une inspiration et aspergea son visage émacié à plusieurs reprises, faisant de son mieux pour nettoyer la sueur et la crasse. Il n'avait pas le temps de passer ses cheveux à l'eau.

Frissonnant, Karkaroff s'agrippa au bord du lavabo. Il se voyait dans le miroir, blanc comme un linge. Les cris lointains dans son esprit et un froid glacial dans sa poitrine indiquaient que les Détraqueurs approchaient de la porte, pour l'emmener devant le Conseil. Il priait pour ne pas défaillir entre leurs mains.

Faites que ça marche… S'il vous plaît… Faites que ça marche… 


	72. Présentations

**47. Présentations.**

La boutique de l'apothicaire était fraîche et peu éclairée, et l'air était lourd de parfums tour à tour nauséabonds ou aromatiques. Karkaroff enroula son bouc autour de ses doigts, essayant d'ignorer la douleur résiduelle de sa Marque encore récente. Antonin lui avait dit qu'il pourrait rencontrer ici un autre membre, qui comme lui connaissait la cause depuis longtemps, mais ne l'avait rejointe que récemment. Il feraient partie du même réseau.

La description d'Antonin correspondait au jeune homme à l'air revêche qui rangeait des fioles derrière le comptoir. Karkaroff approcha.

« Severus ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec dédain.

« Pas pour toi. »


	73. Probabilité

**72. Probabilité.**

Ça arrivait au moins une fois à tous les Professeurs. Simple question de probabilités, étant donné le nombre d'élèves. Et puis, le fait qu'il ait moins de trente ans devait jouer.

Karkaroff saisit l'essai de la sixième année avec une délicatesse inhabituelle et fixa les commentaires minuscules dans la marge. Il était un peu rouillé en roumain, mais ce n'était pas la peine de parler couramment la langue pour comprendre ce que signifiait son nom entouré d'une nuée de petits cœurs.

Mais même si le béguin d'une élève était prévisible, ça ne lui disait pas comment il était supposé _réagir_.


	74. Problèmes

**95. Problèmes.**

Les soirées entre élèves étaient interdites, donc rares et échevelées à Durmstrang. Il y en avait eu une la nuit précédente, Igor pouvait le déduire des faits suivants :

Fait : il sentait la vodka et avait mal au crâne.

_Conclusion : il avait fait la fête._

Fait : il s'était réveillé dans une salle de classe abandonnée du deuxième étage.

Conclusion : la fête devait avoir eu lieu dans le dortoir des septième année.

Fait : il n'avait pas sa baguette, ni ses vêtements. Et il entendait des pas dans le couloir.

Conclusion : il allait avoir des problèmes.


	75. Professeur

**93. Professeur.**

Igor Karkaroff, Professeur de Forces du Mal à l'institut Durmstrang, regarda les élèves qui entraient dans sa classe pour son tout premier cours. Ils étaient si… _petits_. Même en première année, lui n'avait jamais été petit comme ça, si ?

Il fut surpris de les voir prendre place rapidement. Bien. Karkaroff passa les doigts dans son bouc, et les observa. Ils avaient beau être petits, ils étaient intimidants. Il se demanda pourquoi, et réalisa qu'ils avaient tous sorti leurs livres et qu'ils le regardaient, intensément. Comme s'ils attendaient de lui qu'il leur enseigne quelque chose.

Karkaroff attrapa un morceau de craie.


	76. Proie

**71. Proie**

Ils étaient proches.

Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Karkaroff avait toujours eu des instincts de proie, pas de chasseur, et il les écoutait en maudissant sa propre faiblesse.

Quand il était Mangemort, derrière son masque et entouré de ses camarades, il avait parfois fait des choses qui après-coup lui avaient retourné l'estomac, lui avaient donné des cauchemars récurrents – mais sur le moment, au milieu des autres, ça n'avait eu aucune importance. Cette fièvre du pouvoir… d'être le chasseur, et non plus la proie…

Une illusion.

Karkaroff était toujours une proie.


	77. Promotion

**73. Promotion.**

« Ivana est morte, » répéta solennellement Zorbev.

Karkaroff était accablé. La Directrice qui lui avait offert son premier poste, qui l'avait laissé revenir à Durmstrang l'été précédent après l'enfer stérile d'Azkaban – morte soudainement dans la nuit, d'un accident qui avait un air de colère divine.

« Il y a une réunion dans un quart d'heure. » Zorbev était direct, toujours. « Tu devrais te préparer. »

« A quoi ? »

« Le Professeur de Forces du Mal prend la direction en cas de nécessité, tu le sais. »

Oui, c'était vrai – une tradition de Durmstrang. Ce qui voulait dire que le Directeur remplaçant serait…

Oh.

Karkaroff accusa le choc.


	78. Questions

**74. Questions.**

« Professeur ? »

Karkaroff sursauta et se retourna, accoudé à la rampe tribord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tarasova ? »

« Professeur, il va être l'heure de dîner. »

« Vraiment ? »

La position du soleil le confirma. Karkaroff leva les yeux vers Poudlard.

« Que tout le monde se prépare. Nous descendons bientôt. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Karkaroff la fixa.

« Professeur… »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? »

Il se figea.

« Vous restez sur le pont, à regarder dans le vide. Vous êtes nerveux depuis notre arrivée. Viktor dit que.. »

« Retenue, ce soir, Tarasova, » l'interrompit Karkaroff. « Et ne pose pas de questions. »


	79. Quidditch

**75. Quidditch.**

Prokowski, frappé par le Cognard, lâcha Souaffle et balai pour une chute de dix mètres. Quelqu'un de prévoyant ou de sadique avait placé le terrain de Quidditch de Durmstrang au dessus d'un lac, et Prokowski s'abîma dans l'eau glacée au lieu de s'écraser au sol.

« C'est pour ça que je ne joue pas au Quidditch, » dit Igor, en voyant joueur et balai remonter. « C'est un sport de fous. »

A ses côtés, Basil applaudit les joueurs de l'autre équipe, et se mit à rire.

« Vraiment, Igor ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était parce que tu ne tenais pas sur un balai. »


	80. Raisonnement

**53. Raisonnement.**

Si tu n'y penses pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

C'était un raisonnement enfantin, mais Karkaroff s'y accrochait tout de même – inconsciemment, par désespoir. Il se savait damné dès le moment où il avait fui, il savait que ses poursuivants ne reculeraient devant rien, mais il refusait d'admettre sa mort certaine. Même s'ils n'étaient que quelques jours derrière lui, il ne contactait personne, ne faisait pas son testament, se cramponnant à ses dernière brindilles d'espoir. S'il fuyait assez loin… s'il se cachait assez bien… s'il y croyait suffisamment fort… tout irait bien.

C'était un raisonnement enfantin, qui le mena à sa perte.


	81. Râle

**100. Râle.  
**

Il retrouvèrent le corps de Karkaroff dans une masure, au dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le froid était mordant, l'odeur pas spécialement incommodante. Ce n'était pas non plus l'état du corps qui était perturbant. Les os étaient cassés, la peau déchirée, et le sang avait gelé – mais il était toujours reconnaissable, et techniquement en une seule pièce.

Non, c'était son expression qui rendait la scène pénible : les paupières serrées, la mâchoire crispée, les dents, la langue tachées de rouge.

La torture l'avait brisé. Il n'était pas mort dans un cri d'agonie, mais dans un râle animal.


	82. Rencontre

**27. Rencontre**

Karkaroff arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle, suivi de ses élèves. Il était préoccupé par Viktor. Vraiment, ça ne servait à rien de prétendre qu'il n'était pas malade. Malgré tout son talent, c'était une vraie tête de mule… Un élève de Poudlard s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Karkaroff le remercia automatiquement, lui accordant à peine un regard.

Hm. Curieuse cicatrice, un peu en forme de –

Karkaroff se figea.

Lentement, il se retourna. Impossible.

Pourtant…

Il avait l'âge. Et bien sûr il serait à Poudlard, le moment venu…

Une voix familière le lui confirma, « Oui, c'est bien Harry Potter. »


	83. Retour

**79. Retour**

La seule chose pire que d'aller à Azkaban, c'était de retourner à Azkaban.

Les quelques heures passées hors de ces murs, même avec des Détraqueurs, avaient suffi à lui donner espoir.

Les Détraqueurs avaient adoré le goût de cet espoir.

Ces derniers mois avaient été les plus durs, physiquement et mentalement. Karkaroff ne dormait presque plus, parce qu'il faisait toujours le même cauchemar : _Le Conseil a décidé que votre témoignage n'était pas concluant, vous resterez à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de vos jours_.

Ils obtinrent de lui beaucoup de noms pendant ces mois-là. Il les hurlait dans son sommeil.


	84. Rêve

**31. Rêve**

Karkaroff connut peu de moments de pure joie dans sa vie, mais de voir Viktor sortir du labyrinthe en brandissant la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, en faisait incontestablement partie. Les élèves de Durmstrang explosèrent de joie, Karkaroff savait qu'il était en train de crier et d'applaudir, mais dans son euphorie, il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps, pour savourer l'instant : les élèves qui portaient Viktor en triomphe, la Coupe étincelante revenant enfin à Durmstrang, les expressions de Dumbledore et de Madame Maxime.

C'était un rêve formidable. Mais les événements en avaient décidé autrement.


	85. Rêveries

**57. Rêveries**

« Enfin, c'est fini ! »

Igor ne répondit pas. Allongé dans l'herbe, à regarder Basil et les autres pourchasser un Cognard, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de passer le tout dernier examen de sa vie.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda t'il rhétoriquement. Lera appuya la tête sur ses genoux.

« Toi, tu entres au Ministère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne joue pas les idiots. Tu es le Meilleur en Forces du Mal. Ils vont te faire un pont d'or. »

« C'est vrai. » Igor se fit pensif. « Mais… Je crois que j'aimerais revenir ici, un jour. »

« Hein ? Pour enseigner ? Toi ? » Lera rit. « N'importe quoi, Karkaroff. »


	86. Révisions

**89. Révisions**

Igor mordit dans un morceau de pain, mâchonnant pensivement. Il était assis sur les marches de l'entrée de Durmstrang, ignorant le vent frais, plongé dans _Théorie des Potions, niveau intermédiaire_. Les miettes de son déjeuner tombaient sur le livre ouvert.

« Tu te bourres le crâne avant les BUSEs, Karkaroff ? » C'était Lera.

« Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. » Il avala un dernier morceau. « Celui de Potions, il est quand ? »

« Mercredi, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ma seule chance de l'avoir c'est de rendre une bonne dissertation. »

« Oh, arrête, tu n'es pas si mauvais. »

« Vraiment ? Et combien de chaudrons tu as fait exploser, toi ? »


	87. Rire

**51. Rire**

Antonin frappa du pied le corps du Moldu, appréciant en connaisseur le bruit de l'os qui se brisait.

« Vermine dégoûtante. » Il sourit derrière son masque. « Quelle adrénaline, hein ? »

Karkaroff répondit par un rire, un rire étrange, satisfait, mais un peu haut, comme s'il essayait de faire passer plusieurs émotions en même temps.

« Il faut filer, avant que les Aurors se pointent, » dit Antonin. « A toi l'honneur, Igor. »

L'expression de Karkaroff derrière son masque était à l'image de son rire quand il cria _Morsmordre_ pour la première fois. Ils étaient partis avant que la marque ne flotte haut dans le ciel.


	88. Risques

**80. Risques**

« Bien sûr que Fol Œil te surveille. Tu n'as pas vraiment été discret dans tes allégeances. »

Comme toujours, Severus était glacial. Karkaroff se força à sourire timidement.

« Mais certainement que… Certainement que tu me comprends, Severus ? Je ferais mieux de disparaître. »

« Oh, _moi,_ je comprends parfaitement. Mais la question est de savoir si _lui_ comprendra. »

Karkaroff pâlit. « Severus, tu ne vas pas… »

« Je ne vais pas aller dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu as fui au mépris de ses ordres. Les Aurors sont une chose… mais en fuyant c'est _Sa_ colère que tu risques »

Karkaroff se sauva quand même.


	89. Saint Valentin

**98. Saint-Valentin**

Un après-midi de février. La neige tombe à gros flocons, enveloppant Durmstrang sous son manteau blanc. Des points gris se détachent sur le paysage, des élèves plus âgés.

Une silhouette solitaire se précipite vers la porte d'entrée, furieuse, sans se préoccuper du mauvais temps – c'est un sixième année aux cheveux noirs. Avec une rage visible, il serre dans la main une rose, malgré les épines. Il a les yeux brillants.

Il a une marque sur la joue, on distingue nettement cinq doigts.

Le garçon laisse échapper un juron en russe, jette la rose, et continue à courir vers la grille.


	90. Seul

**63. Seul**

Igor chercha des têtes familières sur le quai encombré. Il aperçut Basil, qui lui fit signe en le voyant, Dmitri et Anna, qui traînaient déjà leurs coffres sur la passerelle, et Lavrik, qui discutait avec d'autres joueurs de Quidditch.

Quelque chose était différent. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il prendrait le bateau pour Durmstrang, mais quelque chose était différent, et il cherchait une explication sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Quand sa mère lui rappela de vérifier à deux fois les serrures de son coffre, il comprit. Il était seul.

Cette année, il serait le seul Karkaroff à monter sur ce bateau.


	91. Signe

**39. Signe.**

Une goutte de cire coule le long du cierge, dont la flamme ne peut rien contre le froid glacial qui envahit l'école la nuit. Le bureau d'acajou est encombré : formulaires du Ministère et lettres de parents, encriers à moitié vides et brouillons de lettres, un fond de cognac dans un verre, des plumes, le Directeur. Ce dernier est affaissé dessus, la tête au creux du coude, bavant sur sa lettre de réponse à Albus Dumbledore : oui, il viendra au Tournoi. Sa respiration est régulière dans son sommeil.

Imperceptiblement, la cicatrice sur son avant-bras droit se fait plus nette.


	92. Souvenir

**54. Souvenir**

Curieusement, il ne se souvenait pas des funérailles. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à revoir ni la veillée, ni l'enterrement. Il revoyait sa mère qui s'agenouillait pour ajuster le col raide et inconfortable de ses robes de cérémonie. Elle n'était pas triste alors, seulement amaigrie, et fatiguée, et un peu pâle. La tristesse lui était venue plus tard.

« Ne pleure pas, Igor, » avait elle dit. Il s'en souvenait distinctement. « Ne pleure pas devant eux. »

Il avait obéi, parce qu'il était trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre. Plus tard, il avait compris, mais le temps des larmes était passé.


	93. Spectateur

**87. Spectateur.**

C'était une bonne place. Pas dans la Tribune Officielle, ni même dans la rangée du haut, mais quand même.

Karkaroff lissa son bouc d'une main, et ajusta ses Multiplettes de l'autre, trifouillant le réglage de la vitesse. Il faudrait qu'elle soit au maximum s'il voulait voir autre chose qu'un éclair écarlate en regardant Viktor, surtout s'il se lançait dans l'une de ses feintes de Wronski. Ces réglages empêcheraient Karkaroff de voir correctement les autres joueurs, plus lents, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de regarder qui que ce soit d'autre, de toute façon.


	94. Surpris

**26. Surpris.**

« Regarde un peu qui se morfond. »

Sergueï lui donna un coup de coude et sourit. En se penchant par dessus les rosiers, Katerina pouvait apercevoir le Directeur Karkaroff assis sur un banc, il semblait perplexe.

« Il était avec le Professeur de Potions, » continua Sergueï, en continuant de sourire. « Je parie qu'il est déçu parce qu'il lui a refusé une danse. »

« Sergueï ! » avertit Katerina.

« Dommage pour le Professeur. Il n'aurait pas du refuser de danser avec la _maman_ de Victor Krum. »

Un sort pulvérisa le rosier ; soufflant Sergueï. Soudain, Karkaroff était bien trop près.

« Au bateau ! Retenue ! » siffla t'il, livide. « _Maintenant !_ »


	95. Tact

**92. Tact.**

« Vous allez participer, alors ? » demanda le Professeur Trushin.

« Oui. » En fait, Karkaroff rangeait la paperasse nécessaire sur son bureau d'acajou en discutant. « J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore. Il ne nous reste qu'à décider combien de participants nous emmenons. Viktor doit en être, bien sûr. J'enverrai un hibou à son entraîneur… »

« Et comment les autres seront-ils choisis ? » s'enquit Trushin. « Pas en fonction de vos préférences personnelles, j'espère. »

Karkaroff le fusilla du regard.

« Je vous assure que la sélection sera impartiale… » affirma t'il d'un ton glacial. « Et vous devriez faire plus attention à la façon dont vous tournez vos phrases. »


	96. Tirade

**76. Tirade.**

« Croupton t'a attaqué ? _Croupton_ t'a attaqué ? Le juge du Tournoi ? »

Karkaroff sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Il serrait ses fourrures contre lui, fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

« Igor… »

« Trahison ! » éructa t'il. « C'est un complot ! »

Toute la frustration accumulée ces derniers mois – Viktor qui courtisait une sang-de-bourbe, Severus qui ignorait son inquiétude sur la Marque – trouva son expression dans cette tirade impromptue. D'abord, ils avaient laissé participer Harry Potter (et si _ça_, ce n'était pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie) et maintenant _son_ élève était attaqué par _Bartemius Croupton…_

L'impact contre le tronc d'arbre fit sombrer Karkaroff dans l'inconscience.


	97. Trahison

**5. Trahison**

« Attendez ! J'en ai encore ! »

C'était un mensonge inutile. Karkaroff sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler sur la tempe. Ses mains étaient moites. _Vous retournerez à Azkaban_ – il n'avait besoin que d'un nom pour y échapper.

Retourner à Azkaban, au froid, à la pourriture, aux sols de pierre et aux barreaux d'acier et à la seule compagnie des cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête. A la souffrance, la folie, et la mort lente. Il sentait les Détraqueurs qui l'attendaient.

Il lui restait un nom. Un seul.

Celui d'un ami.

Karkaroff hésita.

_« Rogue ! »_ Il déglutit. « Severus Rogue ! »


	98. Tuer

**50. Tuer**

On disait que tuer arrachait une partie de l'âme.

Karkaroff regardait le sang couler de la bouche du cadavre moldu. Il suait, sa main tremblait sur sa baguette. S'il regardait cette ligne rouge, et rien que ça, il pouvait s'y perdre : l'excitation animale de la chasse avec ses pairs, le pouvoir, la haine et le mépris qui l'envahissaient, alors qu'il faisait pleuvoir les sortilèges Impardonnables sur les proies de la nuit, versant leur sang impur qui était curieusement du même rouge que le sien. Regarde toujours le sang, se répétait Karkaroff.

Sinon, tu verrais leurs grands yeux, écarquillés d'horreur.


	99. Vierge

**96. Vierge**

« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, Igor ? » Masha passa un doigt sur son torse dévêtu avec un sourire coquin. « C'était ton idée. »

Igor frissonna. A cause du froid, de l'inquiétude, ou de plaisir, il n'aurait su dire.

« Je… Nous… Euh… »

« Tout ira bien. » Avec aisance, elle ajouta un Sortilège sur la porte la salle déserte. « Je pensais que tu voulais ? »

« Je… Je veux, mais… Et si… »

La langue de Masha lui titilla la nuque. Igor fit un bond.

« _Détends-toi…_ »

Heureusement, Igor n'eut pas à se demander comment. Quand Masha retira sa robe et se colla à lui, son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner.


	100. Voyage

**99. Voyage.**

« Mais Monsieur ! »

« Assez d'excuses ! » La lourde porte de la cabine étouffait la voix de Karkaroff. « Vous êtes en septième année, et capable de diriger ce bateau sans moi. Vous ne vous ferez pas exempter, Poliakoff. »

Le bateau fit une embardée, et Poliakoff se cogna contre la porte close.

« Mais Monsieur le Directeur, le courant est vraiment fort… »

« Vous n'avez pas à quitter votre poste, Poliakoff ! Retournez-y ! Maintenant ! »

Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, Poliakoff abandonna en marmonnant. Le Directeur restait toujours enfermé par mauvaise mer. Le flemmard.

Dehors, l'océan se souleva.

A l'intérieur, l'estomac de Karkaroff en fit autant.


End file.
